Neuroblastomas are highly lethal tumors and 85% of cerebral neuroblastoma occurs in children and 15% in adults. Neuroblastoma is the fourth most commontype of cancer in children. According to the American Cancer Society, there are approximately 650 new cases of neuroblastoma each year in the United States.
Neuroblastoma (neuro: nerve and blastoma: cancer) has its origin in the sympathetic nervous system: the network of nerves transmitting neuronal messages originating in the brain to the various parts of the body. The primary site of the tumor is one of the adrenal glands; however, it may also occur in other tissues like abdomen, pelvis, neck or spinal cord. Neuroblastomas are highly lethal tumors and 85% of cerebral neuroblastoma occurs in children and 15% in adults. Neuroblastoma is the fourth most common type of cancer in children and the most common in babies. As per the statistics of the American Cancer Society, about 650 new cases of neuroblastoma are diagnosed each year in the United States. The intensity of neuroblastoma lies in its primary target; infants and small children. Thus, justifying the importance of increased research to find apotential cure for the disease.
Cells are normally subjected to strict regulatory mechanisms that limit cell division. Protein kinases and protein phosphorylation are the central dogmas that control the entry and passage of cells through the cell cycle. Cancer is the outcome of abnormalities in these mechanisms that lead to unchecked cell division.
Protein kinase C (PKC) family of Ser/Thr kinases are involved in transmembrane signal transduction pathways triggered by various extra and intracellular stimuli. They are involved in the control of various cellular responses like proliferation and differentiation, gene expression and tumor promotion. There are 11 known isoforms of the PKC family which are found in varying amounts in the cytosolic and membrane fractions of cells, and this ratio is constitutive of the type of tissue.
The PKC isozymes can be classified into three groups. Group I (classical PKCs) includes the Ca2+ and DAG (diacylglycerol) dependent isozymes: PKC-α, PKC-βI, PKC-βII and PKC-γ. Group II (novel PKCs) includes the Ca2+ independent isozymes: PKC-δ, PKC-ε, PKC-η and PKC-θ. Group III (atypical PKCs) includes the Ca2+ and DAG independent isozymes: PKCiota, PKCzeta and PKC-μ (protein kinase D).